Feelin' as good as lovers can
by Lupin3Black
Summary: First in the fic-a-day challenge! Being in love in never wrong. Because you get a fluttery feeling in your chest when you see them and your head spins and you barely can tell left from right never mind right from wrong. Remusxsirius slash. Cute fluffy wolfstar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First in the fic-a-day challenge.**

Remus and Sirius sat rocking on a creaking swing set of the recently broken in to child's play park. The swing was big enough for Sirius to sit on though, and the darker haired boy didn't even hesitate to pull his boyfriend forward so the tawny haired boy was straddling him, his legs dangling over the edge of the swing.

"Sirius!" Remus admonished, but he didn't sound angry; he was laughing, his eyes crinkled and his posture relaxed. The lycanthrope wrapped his fingers arm the metal chain and Sirius settled his restless hands on the younger boys waist.

"What?!" Sirius said incredulously, giggling himself, "Loads of people to this!" He rocked the swing forward and watched as the werewolf's hands tightened subconsciously on the metal chain.

"Yeah but...loads of people aren't me...male and y'know, a gigantic prude!" Remus said wiggling his hips in order to get comfortable, he stopped though when he seen the effect this was having on his boyfriend.

"You are so not a prude!" Sirius's bookish boyfriend was definitely not a prude, "You slept with me the first night we got together!"

Remus blushed but shrugged, "That was different, 1. I'd been in love with you for three years and then you kiss me out of the blue. 2. I wanted to annoy James for knocking the ink over my potions paper and 3. Well...I'm a teenage boy!" He whined pouting, "I got horny!"

Sirius smiled in adoration. With Remus sitting in his lap like this, they were almost the perfect height, he captured the other boy's slightly captured lips between his own. Remus met him with uncharacteristic softness.

The oil from the metal chain left black smudges on Remus's had but he didn't seem to notice as he removed one hand from the chain and wrapped it around Sirius's neck, pushing the older boy into the kiss gently.

The kiss left Sirius's head spinning, they never usually had moments like this, it was a quick snog in a broom closet when most people where in classes or a quick feel-up when James's back was turned, (although he knew and supported their relationship, he didn't want to see it) . They were never given moments like this, serene, quiet, peaceful. With no chance of anyone ever seeing them, it being 4'o clock in the morning and the town being deserted.

They had all the time in the world. And they planned to use it.

They moved cautiously, almost afraid to go too fast or too wriggle to enthusiastically for fear of breaking the moment.

Sirius pulled back, just to grin at the smiling boy on his lap, "I love you, y'know, I know it's probably wrong. For we all know that loving another boy is wrong. But I've never particularly right, have I?" He murmured softly and Remus stroked a finger across his cheekbone, leaving a trail of black grease behind.

"It's not...wrong. It's not exactly biblical but then again, what is? There's absolutely nothing wrong with love. Not between two men, two women, so, okay, yeah maybe there's something wrong with someone loving like, I dunno, a shoe or a horse or something but, all I know is," he took a deep breath and smiled genuinely at the ebony boy, the look on his face was ecstatic that Sirius's breath caught in his throat, "All I know, is that whenever I look at you, there's a funny fluttering feeling in my chest. My head spins and I can't really remember right from left, never mind what's wrong or right. I love you. And that's not wrong at all." He murmured, tracing Sirius's face with his amber eyes as if the paler boy would disappear from his fingertips.

Sirius pulled the other boy down and whispered against his lips, "It's never been wrong." Their lips met again, still in the same slow burning-passion, Sirius's fingers splayed over Remus's back and hips, holding him in place. When they separated, Remus said in an awed type of voice,

"Look, it's snowing." Indeed it was, delicate snowflake tumbling to the ground, spinning like frozen ballerinas, one landed on the lycanthrope's nose and he almost went cross eyed trying to see it before it melted.

Sirius laughed at the werewolf's awe, "It is December 4th, Moons."

(Pagebreak)

Back to the street where we began  
Feelin' as good as lovers can

It's nine in the afternoon.  
Your eyes are the size of the moon.  
You could cus' we can, and we do.

Back to place  
Where we used to say  
Man it's good to feel this way

**(Pagebreak)**

**A/N song is 9' in the afternoon by panic!at the disco. I thought it fit in here, was I right? It's not in the right order this is just some of my favourite lyrics. **

**-lupin3black **


	2. Chapter 2

Late night walks.

Sirius's p.o.v

He smiles at me and I grin boisterously, his amber eyes crinkle and glisten with affection, I intertwine our fingers and lean my head against his shoulders.

Perfect, the wind seems to sing as it swirls around us, making Remus's crimson scarf flap in the background. The cold is bitingly so, but we can't bring ourselves to care, only finding mild annoyance as it bites at our cheeks, but it turns Remus's nose a delightful shade of red and it's adorably endearing.

His fingers are freezing and rub them between my own gloved hands, I pull the left one off and hand it to him, he looks confused but I tell him "Put it on your left hand silly!" His eyebrows crinkled in confusion he does so and I wrap my left hand around his right one again, he seems to understand this time.

He looks at me and grins, I'm taken back by the sheer joy of one simple expression. Except, it's not that simple, it's layers and layers of love, affection, lust, adoration all reflected by the shining of his amber eyes.

Remus would probably call me a silly romantic but I swear, Remus seems to glow. This time, he lays his head on my shoulder, I feel the scratching wool of his hat against my cheek, the short tresses of hair tickling my neck, I've never felt as happy or as loved in my life. I can't explain Remus, except I can, but then I can't. He, in all retrospects, is like a book, you think you know it well enough, but then there's a plot twist or a cliff hanger and your on the edge of your seat as you scream 'More! I need more!'

The streets of Paris are dark, the soft orange glow of the lights guiding our way as I somewhat reluctantly walk Remus to his front door, when we arrive, he stands on the step and I can see his sister's bedroom curtain twitch, "Bye." He murmurs softly, and I smile ruefully. I don't want him to go, it's selfish of me but the thought of him leaving just makes me want to cry, even though I know I'll see him tomorrow and then after that I'll have him all to myself at Hogwarts but still, I want him to come home with me.

He noticed my expression and he laughs softly, taking a hold of both my hands, "I'll see you tomorrow babe, don't panic." Even though he's called me babe and my hands are buzzing with electricity withs he's holding them, I still pout. It seems the mature thing to do at a time like this.

He leans forward and captures my lips between his own, I shiver from the contact and he smiles into the kiss. "I love you, y'know that, right Remus?" I murmur against his lips and he nods,

"Gosh, aren't you a soppy git tonight? Course I know, and I love you too, but I really have to go." Remus admonished softly, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing. I return the embrace readily, I always feel so safe if his arms, as of I could take on the world.

"Good, because if you ever stop, I'd have to kill you."


End file.
